Parting and Reuniting is such sweet sorrow
by AiTenshiKosmos
Summary: sequal to “If only tears could bring you back” Tea leaves to go to a dance skool in new york. When she gets back she finds Yugi and her friends in major trouble. Can she save them before its too late?
1. Tea's Decision

Summary: This is a sequal to "If only tears could bring you back" Yugi and everybody have finally graduated from high school and decide to go on a trip. But Tea has other plans. When she gets back she finds Yugi hanging around with her worst enemy. Can Tea live with the awful truth that Yugi doesn't love her? Or does he still? Please R and R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kupesh? Happy now? Good. I do own Calli, Britney, and anyone else who is not from YGO.  
  
A/N: long summary, I know. Anyway, yes, Calli and Teana are in this fic but sadly Amber is not. If any new people are here I strongly suggest you read "If only tears could bring you back". Even though there will be very few remembrances of that story, it will help you understand Calli and Teana better. "This is talking" 'This is thinking' //this is two counter parts talking to each other by thought// Well, enjoy.  
  
Tea was looking up as the hot water fell down on her soft skin. She sighed and looked down. Teana was out with Yami for like the 1 millionth time since met up again. It had been three years since she and Teana had met. They had really grown a fondness between each other. Tea loved to hear stories of Yami's ancient past and about how Yami use to rule his people. Teana told of the shadow games he use to play and how, no matter what, he would always put his people before him. Tea looked up, the water was getting cold. She sighed again and got out. She was in deep thought and didn't even hear Teana enter the house. Tea was sitting on her bed thinking when Teana came into the room.  
  
"What are you thinking, Tea? You seem very distracted." Teana studied her counterpart. 'She should be happy. Yesterday she finished high school and graduated at the top of her class.' Teana walked over and sat in the chair by her desk. There was a silence while Tea thought of what to say.  
  
"Teana, I don't think I will be going on the trip tomorrow." Tea told her flatly. She sat up in bed and looked at Teana. Teana was looking at her with a confused expression. Tea sighed and explained, "You see, I have always wanted to become a dancer since I was a little girl. I worked at a burger restruant to earn money to go to the New York Dancing Acadimy. Well, about 2 month ago I applied for a scholarship there and I won. I'm suppose to be there as soon as I can. I don't want to leave Yugi and everyone right after we get out of school but I have really wanted this opportunity. I just don't know what to do. I still feel as if I owe Yami and Yugi for saving me 3 years ago." She pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the window, "What do you think I should do? I know you probly don't want to leave Yami so soon again but." Her voice trailed off as she thought about what to say.  
  
"Have you told them about this?"  
  
"No. Every time I see them it slips my mind for some reason."  
  
"Then why do you doubt your true feelings?"  
  
Tea turned and looked at her Yami, "My true feelings?" She thought about that for a minute and then looked out the window again. She sat in silence for a few moments. "But my true feelings hurt everyone. They always have and always will. I don't think I can bare the look on Yugi's face when I tell him I'm going away." A single tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
Teana looked at her. "They'll understand why you choose to go. And don't worry, I will be more than happy to leave Yami for a while if it means someone can fulfill their dreams." Tea looked at her and she smiled warmly, "Yami knew I would eventually trap my soul so one day we could be together again. Yugi will understand why you decided to go to this dancing school. This is your dream and now that you have a perfect shot you go ahead and take it. My dream was to always be by Yami's side and I finally got that chance when I met you. This is my way of thanking you for bringing me back to my love."  
  
Tea knew she was right. "But, there is one thing. I can't tell them where I am going. Joey and Tristan would convince Yugi to come after me and then I would never be able to complete my dream. Yugi would want me to return and I couldn't bare the pain on his face if I rejected him." She saw Teana understood perfectly and felt better. With that Tea said goodnight and hoped into bed. 'I hope I am making the right choice.' And with that Tea fell into a deep sleep. 


	2. The Departure

A/N: hi again. People actually reviewed me? Coolio! Well, anyway, I need idea's for this story's title. I can't seem to think of one. Please review and help little ol' me!  
  
Tea woke up the next morning as the sun's rays hit her eyes. She groaned and looked at the clock, it blinked 6:30. 'Oh well. I still need to get ready.' She slowly got up and relised the faint smell of beacon. She got up, took another shower, and got dressed in a spaghetti-strapped sun dress with flowers on it. She walked down stairs and saw her older sister cooking. "Hey Calli! What are you cooking?" She asked as she sat down at the table.  
  
Calli looked at her and smiled, "It's your favorite, omelets with bacon and cheese. I wanted Teana to try some too, is she awake?" Calli looked at her sister who was concentrating. She went back to her cooking while she waited for Tea's reply. When she turned around she saw Tea and Teana watching her. She was startled a little bit but then quickly set out plates and served breakfast. Calli smiled warmly at the two of them, "Enjoy!"  
  
Tea quickly ate hers. She looked over at Teana who seemed unsure. //Hey, it wont bit you.// Teana looked up at her partner and smiled. //I know but, I have never tried anything like this.// Tea looked at her suspiciously. //And your always telling ME to never be afraid to try things?// Teana gave a quick chuckle and took a bite of the omelet. Before you could say Millennium the entire plate was clean. "Wow! That was the best Calli!" Teana told her. Calli smiled and turned back to stove, "Thank you." Tea looked at the clock, it read 7:30. //Wow, Teana we got to go.// Teana nodded and went back into Gem. "Sorry sis but I have to go met the gang. We're leaving soon. Love ya." And with that Tea went upstairs to get her stuff and went out the door. She put all her belongings in the trunk and looked back at the house. 'I'll sure miss her.' She hoped into the car and drove off towards the airport.  
  
Yami was growing impatient as he waited for Tea and Teana to show up. 'Where could they be?' He started to pace. Everyone was making final checks on the van they had rented. They saw Yami pacing. "Yami, if you want to pace time help us get Mai's bag in! She packed all her make-up and accessories." Joey called out and received a slap from Mai. Yami looked up and smiled. He helped them but couldn't keep his mind off Teana.  
  
Yugi was growing worried. Tea had never been late before, never. And now she was no where in site. He decided to all her house. The phone rang twice before Calli picked it up, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Calli, its me, Yugi." "Hey Yugi, what's up?" "Nothin much. Is Tea there?" "No, she left about 30 minutes ago to go to your place. Why, Has she not showed up?" "No." " I just remembered something. A month or two ago she received a phone call from someone. She said, "I'll be there as soon as I finish high school." I think that's where she has gone. But I don't know where 'there' is. "Thanks for your help. I bet she has just gone to she a friend and forgot to tell us." He hung up the phone and walked out to the others. "So Yugi is she coming?" Tristan asked. Yugi shook hi s head, "No. Her sister said she was suppose to come here 30 minutes ago. Guys, I think she fled the town." They all gasped and Yami looked crushed. "Yugi, why would she do that? I mean, she has nothing to flee from. So why would she do something like this?" Mai questioned. Yugi looked down, about ready to burst. 'That's exactly what I want to know too Mai.'  
  
Tea boarded the plane. She found her seat next to the window and sat down. The plane was surprisingly not that crowded. Once the plane took off she let Teana out. Teana looked at her surroundings, "Yami said flying was horrible but this isn't too bad." Tea grinned, "That's because you didn't experience the take-off. That is what Yami hates about flying." Teana looked at her and thought for a moment. "Hm, you could be right. I wonder what Yami would say if her knew I was flying a plane right now." Teana looked at Tea and Tea gave her a defeated look. She looked out the window, "Yugi and them. I..I miss them already. They haven't a clue on how much this decision has hurt me." A lone tear slipped down the side of Tea's cheek. She quickly brushed it away and looked at Teana with a smile. "Hey, it'll be awhile before the plan lands. I'll be in the soul room if you need me." Teana nodded and Tea disappeared.  
  
She sighed and looked down at her gem. Tea and her decided to take the gem and put it onto a necklace instead of a ring. It was a teardrop shape and looked similar to a necklace Teana wore when she was in Egypt. She sighed and looked out the window. Tea hated the soul room for some reason and only went in there when she was really upset. Teana concentrated on the gem for a minute and heard Tea crying. She was surprised by this a great deal. //Tea! Whats wrong, are you ok?// //I'm fine really. I just..miss..my sister that's all.// Teana knew she was lying but didn't say anything. She sat quietly for the rest of the trip wondering if Tea was going to be able to do this.  
  
A few hours later they got off the trip and Teana still didn't understand why Yami had hated flying so much. When she got to the baggage claim Tea appeared next to her. "I'll get the bags, you stay here and look for a person holding a sign saying 'Tea Gardner'" She walked over to the she walked over to the belt and waited for a purplish-blue bag to appear. When it did she hauled it off and walked over to Teana. "The man is right there." She pointed to a man holding a big sign that said 'Tea Gardner'. Tea pulled over to him and they all got into a limo. The trip to the academy was silent. When they arrived, Tea looked at the building in aw. 'I can't belive it! On My God! I am actually a student here!!' A big smile crept across her face. She turned and faced her yami, "Teana this is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I am so glad you're here with me." Teana smiled, "Hey, I'll always be with you, no matter where you go." Teana hugged Tea and they both walked into the gates surrounding the building. //Teana, you know the only break we get is from December 1 till January 31. Other wise I have to spend the next four years in this dance studio.// Teana laughed, //Yeah who cares? I can wait that long to see Yami. Anyway, you are what's important right now.// They walked into the main office. They both knew what was to come for the next 6 months. Tea couldn't help but think of Yugi while the 6 months passed, but she knew she would see him soon and then she could explain everything. 


	3. Reuniting

A/N: Wow! Yea, thanx for the reviews people! Ok, I am adding a new character in this chapter. Her name is Vicky. More info later in story. Screw my teacher's LA lessons! I'll write this story my way! Well, that's about it. Enjoy this chap.  
  
Tea looked at the clock, it said 2:30. 'Yes! In thirty minutes I can leave and go back to see my friends!' She was so busy looking at the clock she never saw her teacher come over by her. "Tea! Wake up! It's time to dance, not to go on vacation." She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm just really excited to see my friends again." She went back into the motion of the music. Twirling and leaping she looked like a graceful swan. Before she knew it, the class was over. She started to head out the door when someone grabbed her. She turned around and saw her friend, Chelsey. "Oh, you scarred me! So, whats up?" "Nothin much. Just can' wait to get home for the holiday. You sure have improved since you've been here. You looked fabulous at the end." Tea blushed at the comment, "Thanks, but, I was just following the beat. Anyway, where are you going for the break?" Chelsey tied her shoe and walked out the door, "Oh, I'm going down to Ohio. My family doesn't know I'm coming so I plan to surprise them. Well, I got to catch the train, good luck back in Domino!" Chelsey ran off towards the front of the campus. Tea quickly ran to her room to pack and to let Teana out.  
  
They were boarding the plane and both were eager to get home. Tea had only packed a backpack because a lot of her stuff was still at her house. She was wearing flare jeans and a blue shirt that said 'Dance' on it. When the plane took off Teana had a confused expression on her face. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" Teana looked at her, "Well, I still don't see why Yami is terrified of flying." Tea just grinned. She sat back and fell asleep, thinking of everyone's surprise when she arrived.  
  
A few hours later, Tea stepped off the plane. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. She was home, where all of her friends were. She walked over to a taxi and told him downtown Domino. After she paid the man, she walked around to stretch her legs. Teana came out and looked around. "I thought you would go straight home and surprise Yugi." Tea sighed, "Yeah, but I have to think of something to say. I can't just show up and say, 'Hey guys, I'm back!' They would go crazy and would have no idea on how to answer their questions. Look! There's the coffee Shoppe. Lets have a drink and think of our plan of action." They walked in and took a seat. Tea looked around and thought she heard Yugi's voice. She turned around, and sure enough, Yugi and the group were sitting behind them. They hadn't noticed Tea sitting right be hind them. (A/N: Typical male thing XD) She listened to what they were saying. "Yugi, come on, she's gone for good. And you know what, I just don't care anymore. She never had the nerve to tell us anything." Joey's cruel words rang in her head. Yugi sighed, "Your right. Maybe she doesn't have any feelings for me. She probably would have called by now if she did." Tea thought this couldn't get any worse until she heard a very familiar voice, "Well, anyway, if she did show up, you would tell her about us, right Yugi?" "Huh, oh yeah, right Vicky."  
  
Tea ran out the door with her hands on her face. Teana ran after her but couldn't keep up. Tea kept running, ignoring Teana calling her. 'Yugi, how? Why did you do this? Did leaving you make you turn from that easily?' She ran into a forest and kept running. It had started to rain but she didn't care. All the pain and heartache was too much to bare. She tripped over a tree root and fell. She didn't get up, she didn't even try. She just cried. That's all she could do. She soon fell into a deep sleep and never heard the soft pounding of footprints behind her.  
  
She woke up and looked around. She was in a living room on a couch bed. She sat up and heard voices coming from the kitchen. She quietly got up and walked over to the wall to listen. "Do you think she'll wake up soon? Her oatmeal is getting cold." Tea knew that voice. Serenity was almost like another sister to Tea. She was always so kinda and graceful, certainly the opposite of Joey. "I bet she's awake right now. Hey Tea! Come in here and let's see your face!" Tea moved over into the doorway. Mai and Serenity were sitting at the table drinking coffee. Tea smiled a little, "Mai, Serenity, how have you been?" Mai gave the what-about-you look. Tea gulped and went over to the empty chair. "I guess you guys want to know where I have been, huh?" They both nodded and Tea took a deep breath, "Ok, where to begin. Well, about 8 months ago, I received a phone call from the New York Dance School. I had qualified to enter and I told them I would be there as soon as I finished high school. Well, when the last day of school came, I decided to not tell you guys I was leaving. I knew it would break Yami and Yugi's heart but I had to. This was such a rare honor; I couldn't just throw it away!" Tears filled her eyes at the remembrance of Yugi yesterday. Mai and Serenity exchanged glances. Tea wiped her eyes and continued, "I knew if I told you then Joey and Tristan would have convinced Yugi to stop me. I wouldn't have been able to say no then. Yugi always said to follow your heart but, even if he didn't stop me than he would have thrown a big good-bye party and I would never have been able to leave. Please, don't tell them I'm here. I'll tell them when I'm read, ok?" Again, she remembered Yugi from yesterday and cried. Serenity walked over and gave her a reassuring hug, "Everything will be ok. I understand how you feel." Tea wiped her eyes and looked at her two friends. Mai smiled, "Well, now how about breakfast?"  
  
After Tea had breakfast, she went into the guest bedroom to get dressed. //Teana, how did I get here?// Teana woke up from her sleep and looked around the soul room. //Huh? Oh, yeah. When you ran off, I found Serenity and Mai walking around. I told them what happened and Mai ran after you. Serenity and I waited and until it started to rain. Then we went back here. Mai brought you back a little later. So, that's how you got here.// Tea sighed. She knew Teana would do something like that. She got dressed and decided to go for a walk in the park, to clear her head. She walked out of the apartment and down to the first floor. She walked down the street and took a left and headed towards the park. She was looking at her feet and didn't notice someone else until they ran into each other. "Ah! I'm so sorry, here let me help you up." Tea grasped a firm hand and was yanked upwards. She was about to say thank you when she saw who it was. Yugi and Tea stared at each other. Tea looked at everyone else and saw Serenity and Mai staring at her. Tea turned and ran as hard as she could. "Tea! Stop! Please!" Yugi and everyone ran after her. She kept her head low. She turned down an ally and hid behind some trash cans. She saw Yugi and everybody run past her. She stood up and walked out of the ally. When she got to the park, she saw Mai and Serenity there. They were talking about something. "Mai, Serenity. Is anyone else-" she was cut short when she saw Vicky come stand next to them. Her eyes narrowed and she took a few quick steps towards her. "Well, well, if it isn't miss runaway her self. So, Tea, why have you come back here after all these months?" Tea looked at Mai. She looked like she was about to punch Vicky but didn't. "None of your business! I want to know why you're hanging around with my friends."  
  
Vicky just shrugged, "After you left, little Yugi was heart broken. I couldn't bare to see him this way so I tried to help him. It started as friends and now we're more than that. Face it Tea, you were never good enough for him. I was the one meant to be bye his side. You've never been able to compare to me!" Tea's face was a classic. She fell to her knees and stared at the ground. "Don't listen to her Tea! She's just some loser who is trying to get to you." Mai told her. "But, she's right. Ever since we were younger, she has always been the better one. Everything I did, she copied and did so much better." Tea looked down at her Gem. 'Teana, help me.' When she looked up, Teana was in her place. "Vicky, why have you gone and destroyed Tea like that?" Vicky stepped back, "What? Are you crazy? You are Tea!" Teana stood up and walked over towards Mai, "You never told her did you?" Serenity shook her head. Teana turned back towards Vicky, "Do I look like Tea? Well, if I do, then you are sadly mistaken. Tea is no more. You have crushed her spirit and now she's dead! It is entirely your fault!" Vicky turned and ran. Tea came out of the soul room and was now standing next to Teana. "That was very good Teana! She actually ran scared." Teana smiled and started to talk with Serenity and Mai. Tea looked in the direction Vicky had run. "Yugi..." she whispered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Was Vicky right? Has Yugi left her and fallen for another girl? The answers of theses and many more, next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! (sorry, just had to do that! ^_~) 


	4. I'm With You

A/N: Has anyone been listening to a fav song and then a songfic pops in their head? Well, that's what happened here. And I think this song is going to be the new title. If you think it should then plz review.  
  
I'm With You  
  
By Avril Lavigne  
  
It was later that night and Tea still couldn't get Vicky's words out of her mind. '"Face it Tea, you were never good enough for him"' She was still in the park walking around in circles. She walked over a bridge and looked at the water. Tea walked over to the edge, put her elbows on the rail and rested her head in her hands.  
  
I'm standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Tea stared over the water, not minding the people around her. She could only think of all the fun times she gave up to go dance up in New York. All the times Yugi made her laugh and all the times he had encouraged her to do better. She had put all those things on the line and they fell. She tried to grab them but couldn't. She felt empty inside. The last time she felt like this was three years ago, when she was in the hospital and had thought she had lost Yugi.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*Flashback* She was in a darkroom, trying to get back to Yugi and her friends. Something kept her down though. Someone kept her from the people she loved most. She knew she could beat this force but she couldn't feel her friends' strength. Where were they? Had they given up on her? *End Flashback*  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
Searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'Cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
That feeling of loneliness had returned. The only people she could feel encouraging her were Serenity, Mai, and Teana. She normally wouldn't care for anyone else but she still felt numb. "Yugi you jerk, I try to do something on my own and you turn from me. Why? Why does love have to be so painful!?" She turned around and slowly sank towards the ground, clutching her stomach.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
She sat on the ground crying. She wanted so bad to escape this pain but it never left. Tea pulled her knees closer to and rested her head on them. 'No one understands me! No one understands why I do the things I do. I just want to feel warm and happy. I want..to be with Yugi.'  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
Yea yea yea  
  
She slowly lifted her head. Tea saw people passing by, minding their own business. She slowly got up and walked away from the bridge. Not knowing what to do, Tea started towards her house. She would be able to see her sister and maybe even be able to sleep in her own bed.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Tea saw Joey and Tristan walking down the street towards her. She kept her head down low and lifted her jacket a little. They passed right by her without noticing who she was. Tea watched as they continued down the street. 'They don't, remember me..' She now ran as fast as she could to get home.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Tea came to a halt at the top of her street. She had been blocking Teana's thoughts since they left Mai and Serenity. She had been denying her to come out. But now she had no more strength and let her yami talk to her. //TEA!! STOP IGNORING ME DAMN IT!// Teana screamed in her head.  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...  
  
//Damn Teana! You don't have to yell THAT loud. I'm listening now. What do you want?// She continued down her street, half listening to Teana lecturing her. //That's all good Teana, but I'm at home now. I'll let you out when we get inside.// Teana sighed //Your just as stubborn as me when it comes to love.// Tea thought of what she was going to say to her sister. She opened the door and stepped inside, "Calli! Your little sister is home!"  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. Tomorrow I'm going to my grandma's in Kansas. So, I wont be able to write anything for awhile. *thinks of how she wrote her first story* hm, this is kinda like the story before this. The 4th chapter was a song and I was going on vacation to my other grandma's. Lol. Well, Cya!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	5. Dreaming and Leaving

A/N: Hey hey hey! How is everyone? I hope u all had a great holiday. And Happy New Years. Well, sadly this is the last chapter of the year. So, I'll write more next year. Hope u like this.  
  
"Calli! Your little sister is home!" Tea took off her shoes and looked around the room. The next thing she knew was being tackled by someone. "AH!" she screamed as she hit the floor. "I can't believe it! You're alive! You're alive!!!" her sister hugged her tighter and started to cry. "I'd thought I had lost you and mom. I was so worried!" Calli helped Tea stand. They started to walk into the kitchen when Tea realized Teana standing in the living. "Hey, Teana. Come in with us and get a bite of something good to eat." Teana looked at her and then suddenly collapsed. "TEANA!" Calli ran over to her and checked her pulse, "She's alright. She just fainted. Help me put her on the couch." Tea helped Calli put Teana on the couch and made some tea. They sat down in the living room and went into their own thoughts. "But, why would this happen? She's hasn't been doing anything except yelling at me for the last few hours. How could this have happened?" Tea said breaking the silence. Calli looked at the floor, thinking of an explanation, "The only thing I can think of is someone has tampered with the past." Tea looked at her sister as she continued, "A special power is given to the followers of great trust. They are able to travel in time and disrupt the balance of enemies. They could return to the past and destroy them as children or their parents before they were born. I think they have gone into the past to try and destroy Teana. I wouldn't know why though."  
  
Tea looked at the floor. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Then a thought came to her, "But, how many people know of Teana as another spirit? They only person beside Yugi and you and everyone else might be Vicky. We met-" Calli cut her off with a deadly look, "You met Vicky already? Stay away from her. Every time I'm near her I feel a strange force surrounding her." Tea looked at her sister. Ever since she was freed from the dark forces, she had the ability to sense darker energies inside people. "You mean, like a follower?" Calli nodded, "A very powerful follower. One that might have the ability to time travel. But, I never heard of her when I was one." Tea looked at Teana before heading up to bed. If Teana needed to get back into the amulet, she would do that on her own. She never ventured outside without Tea anyway.  
  
Tea slowly climbed into bed and shut her eyes. 'My life. Now I have two things to worry about. One is Yugi, the other is Teana and time traveling demons. Great Tea, now all you need is for Yugi to propose to Vicky.' She slowly shut her eyes and fell into a dream.  
  
~*Dream*~  
  
She was walking around a dark room. She felt cold and alone. "Teana! Yugi! Anybody!" she called out. A wind blew around her making her shiver. "So, you've finally come have you. Well, it's about time. I was ready to kill them off myself." Tea turned to see who it was and saw all her friends floating in crystal-like glass containers. Mai, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Serenity, and Teana all seemed to be asleep. "Let them go! I'm the one you want! Take me instead!" Tea ran over to the container that held Yugi. He just sat there, motionless, lifeless. Tears fell from her eyes. She pounded on the glass to break it but it wouldn't work. She fell to her knees and cried. "So they proud unbeatable guardian finally falls! Fine, I'll spare their lives if you give me your life force!" Tea stood and looked out into the darkness, "Fine. Take my life force, take all my powers! But you must let them go! They have no reason to be in this"  
  
~*End Dream*~  
  
She woke up with a sudden bolt. She was sweating like crazy and breathing heavily. 'What a strange dream. Why did I have that? What did the person call me? A guardian? I'm not a guardian.' She jumped out of bed and went down stairs to see if Teana was there. She looked around the living room. Nothing. The blanket wasn't even there. She checked everywhere in the house, but Teana wasn't there. She was bout to check the soul room when she noticed her amulet was missing. "What?! Where is it? How could it just disappear?" She ran around the house twice before bumping into Calli. "Hey sis. What's the hurry?" Tea grabbed her sister's shoulders, "Teana is gone and the amulet is missing! I had it on before I went to bed last night!" Calli led her to the kitchen and set her down. "Don't you remember what I told you last night?" Tea looked down, "Yes, the followers that could travel in time. But, did they kill her? Wait, if I don't have the amulet, then I'm vulnerable to the followers!" Calli shook her head, "You would have been but it's not that easy. You have another special power inside you. I know because when I tried to kill you, it wouldn't let me. And, it freed me from my chains to the darkness. Tea, you have the powers of the mystical guardian." Tea could have fainted right then and there. She choked trying to say something. "But why didn't mom ever tell me? I mean, I've never had these powers before." Calli started to cook something on the stove, "Yes, I know. Mom never told you because she never knew." Tea sat in silence. 'Then, was that dream a warning or a vision?'  
  
"I know of a way to bring out the sleeping power inside of you." Calli said, finally breaking the silence. Tea came out of her thoughts, "Well, I don't know if I want to bring it out. Won't it attract the followers?" Calli thought of it for a minute, "Um, yeah. But you could learn to hide it. Then you only call on it when you need to." Tea sighed; she was more worried about Teana right now, "Ok. I'm going to go for a little walk first. See ya later." Tea ran out the door and turned down the street. She walked towards Yugi's house. She entered the shop and looked around. "Yugi? Are you here?" she yelled. His grandpa came to the front desk, "Yugi has been gone since last night. And frankly, I'm starting to get worried. Last night he was in his room doing something and then I heard a loud bang. I went up to check on him and he was gone." Tea gasped. "Have you heard from Joey or Mai or anyone else?" Yugi's grandpa shook his head. Tea turned and ran out of the shop. She ran to everyone's house, but no one was there. She slowly walked away from Tristan's house. 'They're all gone. They're really gone!' She ran, trying to get home as fast as possible. All of a sudden she tripped over something and hit the ground hard.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't miss runaway herself. How have you been since the last time I saw you?" Tea looked up to see those stone cold eyes staring down at her. Tea stood up and looked Vicky straight in the eyes, "What have you done to them? Tell me right now!" Vicky snickered, "What? I didn't do anything." Tea's eyes started to tear up, "Tell me now Vicky! What have you done with my friends!?" Vicky turned around and looked at Tea over her shoulder, "Oh, them. Well, let's just say they wished they had never met you!" Tea took a step back, her face full of shock and horror. Vicky turned to face her again, "So I granted them their wish. I simply went back in time moved them to a better place before they met you." Tea was ready to punch that smirk off her face, "So, you are a follower. Should've known, the way you always have that twisted look on your face has turned you into an ugly beast!" Tea simply turned and walked away. She knew she had hit the right cord with that sentence. "You listen to me guardian, if you don't find them soon; I will be forced to kill them!" Tea turned around but Vicky had already left. 'No! She's going to kill them!' She ran back to her house as fast as she could. When Tea ran through the door, she heard a large crash.  
  
Tea was standing over her sister. She had fainted and was starting to disappear. "Calli.." Tea knew she could do nothing to stop this. She fell next to her sister's disappearing body. "Tea, you are the mystical guardian. You have the power to save everyone. The dark forces are starting to take over the world. You have to stop them." Calli closed her eyes and then she was gone. 'But why is she killing all my friends and not hitting me directly?' She walked downstairs and sat on the couch. She noticed Calli's things started to disappear. Tea closed her eyes and concentrated. She suddenly knew what she had to do to save her friends.  
  
!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i !i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!  
  
Cliffhangers, you gotta hate them. And u bet your thinking I am going over board on Tea a little bit, right? Well, if you are, im sorry. I do stuff like this to set a plot and get some action. And besides, I couldn't leave our old friends, the followers, out in the cold, could I? Cya  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	6. Memroy lost and found

A/N: Hi! Thanx to all the ppl who reviewed. I hate cliff hangers also but, I was getting tired. So, enough chat, ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!  
  
Tea grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. When she reached the park she stopped to catch her breath. She continued down the street until she came to an old abandoned house. She stepped inside the house and walked forward, coughing once in awhile because of the dust. She walked to the back of the room and opened a golden door. The room had a mystical glow to it. Tea stepped into it and the room started to glow. The door disappeared and the room became dark. Tea took another step and a fountain of glowing water appeared. (A/N: If any of you have ever played a Legend of Zelda, it looks like the fairy fountain thing.) She stepped onto the flowing water and closed her eyes. Tea held her arms up and chanted something. Her hair flew in different directions from the strong wind beginning to form. She moved her hands like they were pulling something apart. Slowly, a black tunnel formed and she stepped through. When it closed behind her, there was nothing but darkness. She looked around the room. Why did it seem familiar to her? Tea took a few steps forward and fell through hole. "AAAHHH!!!!" she screamed. She fell further into what seemed like darkness. When she opened her eyes, she was facing Vicky. "Bout time you got here. I was send a search party if you didn't hurry." Vicky's voice seemed colder and more deadly. "Where are my friends!? Tell me!" Vicky floated back a little, "You'll see them, if you can beat me." Tea clutched her fists. Vicky fell to the floor, and for the first time Tea realized she was floating. Tea slowly went to the floor and looked at Vicky. Tea put her hands together and waited for Vicky to attack. Vicky didn't hesitate, she charged at full speed. Tea waited until she was about a foot away when she pulled her hands apart, creating a vortex in front of her. Vicky noticed it but it was to late to stop. She flew right into it and Tea put her hands back together, closing the vortex. (A/N: Short battle, I know, but you'll like what I put next, I hope.)  
  
Tea wiped her forehead and looked around. She suddenly remembered this place. Her dream, she was in this place in her dream. So that had to mean everyone was close by. She started to run straight ahead but stopped when she heard someone calling her name. "Guardian! Help Me!" they called out. Tea looked all around, "Hello? Is anyone here?" She continued to walk forward, thinking it was her imagination. Then that same voice came again. "Yugi! Teana! Is that you?" She turned around to see exactly as she had in her dream. Yugi and everyone were in the crystal-like containers. She ran towards them but something blocked her. "Huh? What is this?" She felt something like a wall, but it was invisible. She then heard that same cold voice. She turned around to see Vicky appear out of no where. She walked up to Tea slowly, "So, do you want to see them? Well, only if you promise to give me your soul." Tea looked at her friends then back at Vicky, "Ok. You can take my soul. But you got to let them go first." Vicky nodded and the crystal-like containers disappeared. They fell to the floor and slowly came to. Tea rushed to Yugi's side and tried to shake him awake. Yugi looked up and saw an angel smiling at him.  
  
"Where are we? Who are you?" Yugi asked as he looked around. Tea reached out and touched his hand, "Yugi, I'm sorry." She stood up and started to walk away. Everyone looked at her, wondering why she was leaving. Then Vicky appeared out of no where. "I'm ready. You do remember that they go free once you're done with me." Vicky snickered, "We don't care about them anyway, there just there to get in our way." Tea floated up into the air. Yugi was on his knees, wondering what was about to happen. Tea looked at all of her friends for the last time. Then Vicky slowly put a laser ball into her back. She got a look of horror in her eyes and then the pain became too much, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Her body flashed and then it was gone. All that was left was the laser ball that Vicky had put inside her. Yugi looked like he had just seen the angel of death, and he had. She was gone. Teana looked at the last place where the girl had been. She didn't know why, but she was crying. Everyone else didn't understand why they were also crying. Vicky laughed and held the laser in her hands.  
  
Yugi was running as fast as he could to get away from Vicky. She betrayed them and now was after everyone else's lives. He ran in the dark towards things he didn't know. He came to a door and ran inside. There, he saw a diary. He cautiously opened and read the latest entry. "Dear Diary, Today I captured Yugi and everyone from the past. Hehe...it was so easy since Tea wasn't there. They won't have the memory of her because I took them before they met her. And I was able to kill Tea's sister, Calli. She use to be so big and tough. Now she's nothing." Yugi stopped read the entry. 'Tea...was that the girl who I saw? Taken from the past, am I supposed to know her?' Yugi stared into space, acting like he was trying to remember something. "Yugi. Help her." A voice came from behind him. He spun around and looked at a ghostly image of a girl. He blinked. She walked, or floated, towards him and placed her airy hands on his shoulders. "Yugi, you have to know what the future was supposed to be like." She placed her fingers on his forehead and they started to glow. He closed his eyes then opened them again, "Calli? Now I remember. I was in my room doing homework and all of a sudden, I was pulled from my place in time." Calli smiled at him, "You know what you have to do."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
short chap. I know. Um....this chapter sucked but...AAAHHH!!!! Im going brain dead!!!!!!! *kills math book to satisfy her anger* I need to stick to the program. I just completely confused myself in this chapter! And Im the writer!  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	7. Yugi's sacrafice

A/N: hey ppl. Im sooooooooooo sorry bout not updating. Well, now im back. I know the last chapter sucked but hopefully this chapter will be better. I would like to recommend Aerin's story "How it came to be". I think it is very well written and gives you a lot of suspense in the beginning. So when you're done here, go check her story out by clicking the title. Well, enjoy.  
  
Yugi was running down the hallway, searching for anyone he could find. 'Where are they? Calli couldn't have killed them all this quickly. I hope everyone's alright.' He heard a high pitched shrill and looked around. He stopped running and looked down the hallway, "Hello? Mai, Serenity, is that you?" he called out. Yugi started to run again but only got another few feet when he ran into someone. "AH! Who's there? Oh, you're that really short kid. (A/N: remember, they were all taken out of there place in time and don't remember each other. Yugi remembers because he met Calli)" Yugi stood up and helped Joey up, "You don't remember because Vicky took us out of our original place in time." Joey looked Yugi up and down, "Kid, you sure you're alright? I hope I didn't cause you to go insane." Yugi shook his head and started to walk away, "Hey, kid, where do you think your going?" Joey called out. Yugi looked over his shoulder, "Im going to find the others. Are you coming or not?" Joey looked at him like he was crazy. Yugi shrugged and continued walking down the hallway, "Fine, if you want to be caught and killed by Vicky then stay there like the good dog you are." This flared something deep inside Joey, "I'M NOT A DOG!!" Yugi shrugged and continued down the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stood there. "Hey, you ok?" Joey asked. Yugi turned around, his face was dead white and his eyes were really, really big, "Uh...RUN!!!!!!!!" He yelled and bolted towards Joey. Joey looked back at what Yugi was running from and saw Vicky flying straight towards them. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's the mad woman from beyond!!!!!!!" Joey screamed. (A/n: don't ask. Joey would have said evil slut but then he would have been killed for sure ^^;;;) He fled down the hallway after Yugi. Vicky chased after them. "I'm too young to die!!!!!" Joey complained ad the raced away from Vicky. Up ahead, Yugi saw Tristen and everyone else. He smiled and waved his hands in the air. All of a sudden he tripped and fell flat on his face.  
  
Vicky saw Yugi trip and decided to attack now. She threw a laser ball straight towards Yugi, never expecting it to fly back towards her. She just barely missed the retreating laser and looked at Yugi. He was also dumbfounded. She looked around, expecting to see a rival or some she never knew of. "So, you still don't understand, do you?" Vicky spun around and was face-to-face with Tea. Vicky stumbled back a few feet. 'How?! How did she escape? It's not possible!!' Tea smirked and looked over at her friends. Yugi took a few steps forward and stopped. Tea looked at him and smiled, "So, you remember. Calli did her job. Thank you for believing her." She walked over and gently kissed Yugi's lips. Then she pulled away and went back to Calli, who was now running away. Tea chased after her and disappeared. Yugi stood there, staring into space. Joey walked up to him and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "So, not only have you freed Tea, you gave us back our memory too. We owe you big time bud." Yugi looked up at his old time friend and smiled. "But, if we were taken from our place in time, how do we remember?" Serenity asked. Yugi turned around and shrugged. He could tell everyone was regaining their memory except for Teana and Yami. The looked at each other and looked at everyone with a questionable face. Yugi sighed, "It'll take a while before they regain their memory."  
  
Meanwhile, Tea was chasing Vicky. "Come on now, don't you want to battle? GET BACK HERE!!" Vicky suddenly stopped and turned around. Tea never hesitated; she slammed right into Vicky's stomach. Vicky stepped back and started wheezing. Then, she stood up and punched Tea right in the stomach. Tea fell to her knees and clutched her stomach. Vicky kicked her and Tea went flying. She slammed against the ground and skidded a few feet. Tea tried to get up but she felt like a ton of bricks. Vicky walked over to her slowly, an evil grin planted on her face. She picked Tea up by the collar and brought her close to her face, "You listen to me. You've foiled many of our plans, but today, you are going to die! Do you hear me? DIE!" She threw Tea and sent a laser blast heading straight towards her. It hit and Tea landed right on top of Yugi. "TEA!" Yugi got up and tried to shake Tea awake. She opened her eyes and slowly got up, Thanks Yugi but-" She fell down again and looked at her ankle. It was bleeding badly. Vicky came up and mentally forced Yugi away from Tea, "Now you DIE!" She sent a large laser hurling towards her. Yugi couldn't bare to see her die again. He ran and jumped into the laser. The next thing Tea knew was her best friend, her eternal love, was gone in a puff of smoke.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^ I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. *points to my ps2* blame that thing! I couldn't stop playing Kingdom Hearts! Anyway, I - *is being choked by Tea*  
  
Tea: YOU KILLED YUGI YOU UNFORGIVABLE NO GOOD AUTHOR! I HOPE SOME ONE FLAMES YOU!!  
  
Me: Tea...plz...stop..YUGI SAID HE WANTED TO.  
  
Tea: -_- yeah right  
  
Me; I can breath! Anyway, again im really really sorry for not updating. And for giving you a cliffy. ^^;;  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	8. Vicky's defeat

A/N: Hey everyone! I decided to not wait till Saturday to put up the chapter. And you can thank lili for that. This time I promise not to keep you waiting this time. Ok, I bet lots of people are ready to kill me for killing Yugi, right? Well, see the problem with that is if u kill me, then u never know whats going to happen. Right? Ok, now that we are at an agreement, ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
P.s.. teana has a major roll in this chappie.  
  
  
  
Tea stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened. Yugi, her friend and love, had just been reduced to nothing more then air. Tears welded up in her eyes. She finally regained her voice, "How...could you? WHY VICKY! He did nothing to you! It's me you want! All of these people did nothing to you!" She couldn't control her rage any longer. Tea charged Vicky with full speed and started to randomly punch. Tears were streaming down her face as she threw fist after fist.  
  
Vicky smirked and punched Tea right in the gut. Tea fell, clutching her stomach. "You still don't have the power to destroy me! Friends weaken you! They make no difference in your life. They slow you down and make you less concentrated on a battle. Slowly they suck your power away and then you have none!" Tea just sat there, looking at the ground.  
  
Vicky was about to finish her off when suddenly a white light blinded her and she was forced back. "That's not true! Friends are the essence of your power, not the enemy!" Tea slowly looked up and was surprised to see Teana standing in front of her. (A/N: yes, Teana) Teana turned round and faced Tea. She was just starting to look up and when she saw Teana, she smiled and looked down to see the amulet hanging around her neck again.  
  
Vicky was just recovering from the attack, "So, you two think you can beat me? HA! You'll be lucky if you even scratch me." Vicky's eyes turned blood red and she gave a horrible, death piercing laugh.  
  
Tea stood up and walked in front of Teana, "Your right, I won't hurt you. Instead, you will destroy yourself."  
  
Vicky looked at her and laughed again, "No one has ever beaten or will beat me! I will one day take over and rule the earth! Not even the mighty leader can stop me!" She laughed again.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, beat this!" Tea flew straight towards her. She stuck her elbow out so it could hit directly at Vicky's heart.  
  
Since Vicky was too busy laughing, she never saw Tea come up until it was too late. She fell to the ground. It felt like someone had taken her lungs out. Soon, the ground started to shake and swallowed up Vicky.  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief as now they could leave and get home. Everyone, except for Tea, was cheering as hugging one another.  
  
"Tea, whats wrong? You beat her, didn't you?" Yami came up and place a hand on her shoulder. Tea shook him off.  
  
"It's all over." Tea said in a very ghostly voice. She turned around and looked her friends one last time. "I..I can't stay here. I have to go. Yugi is waiting for me. My time has come"  
  
Teana ran over and shook her, "NO NO! You're alive and well and you aren't going anywhere! Do you hear me?" Teana stopped shaking her and looked her Hikari straight in the eye. Tea's normally blue and hopeful eyes were now filled with grief and sadness.  
  
"Yugi has to come back here." Her voice was barley a whisper. She still couldn't get the realization of him being gone. A single tear fell from her face.  
  
"Sometimes, things don't turn out as they seem" a voice said behind her.  
  
Tea turned around and saw Yugi standing there, like he had been watching the entire time. She ran to Yugi and threw her arms around his neck. He was real. She cried into his shirt. Over the years, he was able to get a growth sprit and now was the same height as Tea. Yugi's violet eyes rested on top of Tea's head.  
  
After a few minutes of crying, Tea pulled herself away from Yugi. She looked at Yugi and smiled. "I..I thought you were dead, for good" She choked out.  
  
"I would never leave you. Even if the earth spilt and pulled us away from each other, I would never stop fight till I found you again."  
  
"This is all sweet but can we go home? I really don't want to see what else this place can cook up." Mai said plainly. She started to turn the other way when Joey grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Not even if I wanna stay here a little while longer?" Joey asked innocently.  
  
Mai turned around and looked at him, "Well, maybe just a little, if you wanted to. But, why would you want to stay in a dump like this?"  
  
Joey thought for a minute and then pulled her into a hug, "Because I haven't done this yet." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Ok, now we can go!" Everyone laughed and Mai blushed lightly.  
  
Tea opened the door and everyone was blinded by the bright light of the sun. "Ah! Fresh air, sunshine, and I still have 6 weeks left of winter vacation. She did a little twirl and stood in front of her long time friends, "Thank you. I couldn't have come back with out your help. Because somewhere deep down, you still believed in me. Especially you, Yugi."  
  
Everyone started to walk home; they had had a long day and wanted to get some sleep. Yugi stopped in front of Tea's house, "Well, here is your house."  
  
"Yugi, I'm sorry I ran off early this year. It just, I couldn't give up an opportunity like that. And Teana said it would be ok. If you're mad at me, then I understand. But, please try to understand I did that because I was following my heart." She looked down at the ground. Yugi lifted her chin.  
  
"Nothing you could do would be a reason for me to be angry with you." He smiled and gently kissed her lips. When they parted, Tea walked up the steps to her front door.  
  
"Do you want to do something tomorrow? I'm free." Tea called before entering her house.  
  
"Met me in the park at one, ok?" Tea nodded and went inside. 'Now all I need to do is get the present.' Yugi quickly hurried towards his house to make sure his Grandpa was doing ok.  
  
A/N: Well, the next chapter will be the shortest and the last. Thanx to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Star-Cosmos 


	9. And a Happy Ending

A/N: Here is the long awaited final chapter! I'll explain more stuff later. Now, enjoy that chappie!!!!!  
  
The next day, Yugi was in the park waiting for Tea to arrive. Yugi sat by the fountain listening to the running water with his eyes closed. He was so into his thought he never heard Tea calling his name.  
  
"YUGI! ARE YOU IN THERE????" Tea practically yelled. Yugi shot his eyes open and he would have fallen backwards if Tea hadn't caught him.  
  
"He he..sorry, was thinking of different stuff, that's all." He smiled his usual Yugi smile. Tea sat next to him and looked up at the gray clouds. Yugi followed her eyes and caught the site of the new building Kaiba was building.  
  
"It's strange how fast everything happened. I mean, its only Christmas Eve but I feel like I've been here for two months." Tea said, breaking the silence. She then turned her gaze onto Yugi, "So what is it you wanted to tell me?" but before Yugi could answer she quickly turned around and handed him a box decorated in Christmas colors. "Before I forget, this is for you. I hope you like it." He looked down at the box and carefully started to unwrap it. When he finally opened it, his eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Tea?! You..You got this for me?" he said as he held up a *fill in the blank* (A/N: crap! Couldn't think of anything!) Tea nodded and titled her head a little. "Thank you so much! I've wanted this for like ever!" Yugi said as he hugged Tea.  
  
"You're Welcome," Tea whispered into his ear. When the let go they sat in silence for about a minute.  
  
"Tea...there is something I have to ask you." Yugi finally said, breaking the silence. Tea turned her head to look at Yugi. Then he did the unexpected. He got down on one knee and held Tea's hand. Tea was a little unsure about what was going to happen. "I've known almost all my life. And through that time, we have been through pain, loss, happiness and fear. Over the years you've become more then just a friend to me. You've become move of a part of me. Tea.." Yugi said and he pulled out a black box and flipped the lid. Tea's eyes widened a little when she saw what was in it. "Will you marry me?" Yugi said the words and Tea's eyes had tears in them.  
  
"Yes. yes I will." Tea finally squeezed out. Yugi smiled and the two went into a tight embrace. "Yugi, this is the best Christmas ever..Thank you." Tea whispered.  
  
"Those two were meant for each other. Soul mates since the beginnings of time." Teana said to Yami. They had been hiding in the trees as onlookers to this event. Yami nodded, still thinking of how he had tried to propose.  
  
Tea slowly let go of Yugi, "You know.. I still have to go back to New York. How are we going to arrange a wedding?" She asked. Yugi smiled.  
  
"We'll think of something." He said plainly. Then, he pulled her into a sweet but not too hard kiss. When they broke, they stared into each others eyes, lost in them. Finally Tea broke the gaze and started to watch the sun set. They sat there and the cold winter wind blew around them. But they never felt it. All they had was each other at the moment, and that was all they needed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
Well, that's the end of "Parting and Reuniting is such sweet sorrow". I bet your wondering where Calli went off to, right? Well, she didn't exactly make it. Unlike the others, she was killed in the past. Ok, well. Cya later. If you have any questions review and leave your email if it's an unsigned review, K? good. Cya.  
  
Star-Cosmos 


End file.
